<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How Deep Is Your Love by talitha78</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899456">How Deep Is Your Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78'>talitha78</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Movieverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanvids, M/M, Video</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:41:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier aka Magneto/Professor X vid for the movie <i>X-Men: First Class</i>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How Deep Is Your Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Vid originally created in 2011 from cam footage. </p>
<p>Original notes: Heh. This is absolutely not the Erik/Charles vid I intended to make. You see, I have grandiose notions of ANGST and HIGH DRAMA for this pairing. But then tonight on the commute home, this song hit me like a bolt from the blue and I coughed this out 6 hours later. Go figure.</p>
<p>I will eventually get around to the other Erik/Charles vid. I'm not letting all that clipping go to waste!</p>
<p>[Spoiler: I never did make that other vid.]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Title:</b> How Deep Is Your Love<br/>
<b>Song Artist:</b> The Bird and the Bee<br/>
<b>Fandom:</b> <i>X-Men: First Class</i><br/>
<b>Pairing:</b> Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier aka Magneto/Professor X<br/>
<b>Length:</b> 2:20<br/>
<b>Warnings:</b> Images of violence.</p>
<p><a href="https://app.box.com/shared/static/4s8g1rg01ihsndpdm3b1.wmv"> How Deep Is Your Love, 41MB WMV file</a><br/>
<a href="https://app.box.com/shared/static/a6q2kliri7jkbinrgr69.avi"> How Deep Is Your Love, 18MB avi file</a><br/>
Click to download.</p>
<p>
  <b>No streaming option, sadly.</b>
</p>
<p>Original vid post can be found on <a href="https://talitha78.dreamwidth.org/219108.html"> Dreamwidth</a>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>